Dawn the Hedgehog
Appearance Dawn is a female hedgehog who is the 5th child of 9 total siblings. She was originally orange. However, after a strange occurence, her fur was reverted back to red and yellow. She now wears the Demonic Chaos Set, an entire suit of crimson metal made from a rare metal called Scarletite. Personality Dawn is a smart-ass who enjoys mocking others. She also is a bit of a tomboy, as she is known to fight boys and girls, whoever pisses her off. She also is known to get mad quite easily and can be VERY destructive if she goes on a rampage. History Once upon a time, Dawn was just your everyday, really fast, smart-mouthed, hedgehog who didn't take too much shit from anyone. She eventually grew into a more badassed adult and even saved multiple mobians from dying at the hands of Skye. However, she died in order to save Nickolas the Hedgehog from suffering death himself. Last she was seen, she was dead and Nick was quite pissed off at Skye. But then, Dio made a phrophecy... "When the 5th dies, it shall be reborn even more powerful than those it once thought as powerful". As it turns out, Dawn WAS dead. But she didn't end up at Heaven or Hell. She ended up inside of a different realm known as The Everlight. There she found a set of armor that was inscribed "The Devil's Battle-Gear". Dawn then read a small tablet that said "Those who seek to return to the world of the living must first prove their strength of heart by taking unto themself thy cursed armor that layes before them". Dawn slowly put the armor on. Then as she walked, she first felt weaker from the weight of the armor. However, it soon began to make her feel stronger as she became adjusted to it. She then lifted a cursed scythe out of the ground and pulled the stone in was in with it. Then she took a bow off the wall and a stave from a magic circle. Then she walked to the barrier of the realm's otherworldly gates and slashed the barrier aside and said "Such a pity, even Hell can't stop me from coming back". Little did Dawn know that the armor injected her with a dose of blood from the realm. The blood is what weakened her before her body adjusted to the change. The blood was that of a Hellspawn. Dawn was now, unknowingly, a Hellspawn! She decided not to got straight back to Mobius. She decided to hone her skills in other, stronger, worlds and dimensions. She soon became notorious for defeating every challenger she faced in her new, still unknown to herself, state. Last we've seen of her, she won a tournament in another dimension and was told that someone named Nick had won the other tournament hosted on Mobius. She laughed and said "I know, I was there". Then she left the reported speechless and walked away. Powers Super Speed- Dawn is easily faster than light in just her base form. Supernatural Strength- Dawn can EASILY lift an entire planet in her base form. Supernatural Durability- Dawn is resilient enough to take an Omega Punch from Vuxo and not even get MARKED. Teleportation- Dawn can teleport as well as move at very high speeds. Invisibility- Dawn can turn invisible for an unlimited amount of time. However, she is weakened slightly in this state. Regeneration- Dawn has regeneration that TOPS Deadpool's. Albino-Pyrokinesis- Dawn is able to use WHITE FLAMES that are STRONGER than normal flames and can't be absorbed by other pyrokinetics. These flames are also known to get more erratic as Dawn gets stronger. Thermo-Hydrokinesis- Dawn is also able to use BOILING HOT WATER to burn her foes, or possibly even drown them. Dawn is quite adept at this skill and she can use it to strip flesh from bones. Umbra-Electrokinesis- Dawn is able to use BLACK LIGHTNING! This lightning is stronger than any other variant of lightning and it can't be absorbed by other electrokinetics either. It's destructive power is unrivaled throughout all of the timelines. Dawn uses this ability in order to blast away foes with destructive blasts of rage. Supernatural Reflexes- Dawn has reflexes that allow her to dodge point-blank sniper bullets. She also can use it to dodge attacks that come at her with light speed. Chrono-Spaciokinesis- Dawn has LIMITED control over time and space both. She is capable of stopping and starting time, ripping holes in reality, and even dragging her opponents to the Time Zone. (I'll give a description of this place later) Cloning- Dawn also has gained the ability to create clones of herself. These clones retain the powers of Dawn and also remain at her strength. The Time Zone As I said I would, I shall describe just what the Time Zone is and how it works. The Time Zone is accessible anytime Dawn wishes to go there. However, if Dawn drags an opponent there, it drains them of their powers every minute they stay there. This can eventually lead to the powers being lost and never coming back to the opponent. Think of it like this, while in the Time Zone, Dawn's strength increases while her opponent's decreases. Meaning that unless the opponent is capable of traveling through dimensions, their chances of winning can go from 90% to under 5% in a matter of seconds. However, this ability does have 1 major drawback to it, it takes a MASSIVE amount of energy for Dawn to drag not only herself, but her opponent through dimensions to this 1 particular spot. Abilities Mind Block- Dawn has a mind block, making any sort of psychic attack useless on her. Anger Powered- Dawn gets more powerful based on how angry she gets. Making Dawn's maximum strength truly unknown. Forms Base (Normal form) Super (Times 7) Dark (Times 150) Hyper (Times 500) Neutrality (Times 5,000) Iblis (Times 150,000) Legendary (Times 750,000) Scarlet (Times 12,000,000) Wrath (Times 500,000,000) Pure Wrath (Times 1 OCTILLION) God (Times 1 GOOGOLPLEX) Weaponry Cursed Scythe (Tournesol) This scythe is strong enough to kill most people in 1 hit. It is rumored that this weapon is strong enough to slice through the GIGA TIMELINE. This weapon is Dawn's preferred weapon and it is at it's best when used at close range to hack enemies apart. Cursed Bow (Zalexia) This bow is very strong, as it can kill the likes of Ion and Nate in 2 to 4 shots. The arrows can be given different properties that allow them to do different things. This weapon is most useful when Dawn is fighting at long-range and doesn't want to get close. Cursed Stave (Gellostis) This stave is quite powerful as well. It allows Dawn to chain her spells together with relative ease. She also can use it to stream high amounts of magical energy at her foes. This weapon is most useful for taking on groups of enemies. Wrist Launcher- A small, wrist-mounted cannon that can fire deadly blasts of energy. It also fires rockets, darts, grenades, and even mines. These weapons are all increased in power when Dawn powers up. Armory Demonic Chaos Set- A complete, unbreakable, crimson set of armor, consisting of: Chestplate, Cuirass, Gauntlets, Boots, Wristguards, Helmet, Visor, Leggings, Shinguards, Shield, Cloak, Gloves worn under the gauntlets, and spikes all over the armor. She also has a ring, an amulet, and a crown that increases ALL of her powers even more. (Each one does it, so she can stack all 3 for a times 8 increase) Strengths Dawn is so fast, most foes can't even see her to hit her. Dawn is easily-angered, making her powered-by-anger ability very effective. Dawn's vast arsenal of weapons and powers make her hard to prepare for. Dawn's drastic power increases in forms make her easily able to overwhelm her opponents. Weaknesses Dawn's smart-ass attitude can easily get her into fights. Dawn also isn't a genius. She's not dumb, but she's also not genius-level. Quotes "If you thought I was going down without much of a challenge, then you got another thing coming asshole". -to Violetta during their fight "I am more legendary than you now". -to Maximus during their fight "I fear no one". "Not even you Deathbringer". -to Vuxo before Legna steps in to fight her "If you get in my way, I will destroy you too"! -to Xia when Xia tries to stop her sister "If you do not move within 5 seconds, I will blast you to dust." -to Nick just before battle (you'll see why she says this in THE SEASON PREMIERE WHICH IS GETTING POSTED IN ABOUT 3 MINUTES!) Category:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Sonic Fanon Category:Hedgehogs Category:Demons Category:Females Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Hydrokinetic Category:Electrokinetics Category:Reality Warpers Category:Scythe Users Category:Bow Users Category:Staff Users Category:Gun Users Category:Fighters